


Rainy Days In Paris

by kataraGrayson



Category: Novae (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Forehead Kisses, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataraGrayson/pseuds/kataraGrayson
Summary: Raziol is worried about the nature of his relationship with Sulvain. Sulvain is quick to quell his thoughts.
Relationships: Raziol "Rasim" Qamar/Sulvain
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Rainy Days In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this comic. The art is beautiful and the plot is intriguing. I found myself rereading the comic multiple times. The Novae comics are owned by the creators Kaiju, and you can find their comic on Webtoon, and their website Novae.com. I hope you enjoy.

Paris, November 14th, 1672

The rain was always bitter in Paris. The water soaked through the clothes of its victims, leaving the chill to seep into their bones and send shivers about. On this particular evening, you could find a certain astronomer running through the cobbled streets. He didn’t mind the puddles as he dashed to the small apartment, in which his favorite human resided. It was when he reached the door did he remember his cloak that lay forgotten on the bed of his dormitory. Shivering he rapped on the door, wishing to the stars above that Sulvain was home. The sound of footsteps became muffled through the wood and Raziol’s excitement grew. The door cracked open to let Sulvain peak out at him before throwing it open and smiling warmly. Sulvain ushered him inside and took his palm.

’I see you forgot your cloak again.’

Blushing, Raziol stared at Sulvain’s fingertips, as if it would help ease his embarrassment. Before he knew it, a kiss pressed against his forehead. 

  


‘I’ll light a fire and get your some tea. Perhaps you should get out of those wet clothes before you catch your death. You can wear my nightgown for now.’

  


“Thank you Sulvain, your generosity truly warms my heart.” Raziol bashfully smiled and moved to a private area. Sulvain supplied him with the nightgown and set out to warm the apprentice.

After the fire was lit and tea was made, Raziol found himself curled into his lovers side. Could Raziol even call Sulvain his lover? His heart pounded. Suddenly the overwhelming feelings of love took over. A blush crept to his cheeks. His tea seemed very intriguing all of the sudden. 

Sulvain couldn’t help his smile as he looked down at Raziol. Delicately he scribed on Raziol’s forearm.

‘Your thoughts are very loud tonight, may I aid you with your troubles.’

  


Raziol couldn’t help it, really. Abruptly he sat up, nearly knocking over the person in question. He weighed his words. With a deep sigh he took Sulvain’s hand, pressing his knuckles to his lips and inhaling once more. “Forgive me for my insecurities, I truly care about you Sulvain.” 

Sulvain cupped Raziol’s elbow and gave it a light squeeze. Raziol continued. “I must know your intentions with me. I do not wish to sound foolish when I ask what I mean to you. Am I your lover?” Raziol saw a flash of sadness in Sulvain’s expression, before it turned soft. Reaching over, he grabbed his notebook.

‘It sometimes terrifies me, of how much you mean to me. Yes, you could say that I am your lover, but you mean more to me than the stars above. It was you who have shown me the possibilities of other worlds. It was you who brought meaning back into my life.’ 

  


Sulvain turned his notebook for Raziol to see, peppering kisses over Raziol’s temple and all the way down to his jawline. Raziol pulled away to look at him fondly.

“Your words bring overwhelming joy into my heart. However would I still be yours when you leave for your travels?” Sulvain nodded, writing in his notebook again.

‘I find that you are the home for me to come back to.’ 

  


Raziol grinned and pulled Sulvain into his embrace. Tears welled in his eyes as he buried his face into Sulvain’s chest. Sulvain pressed more kissed to the crown of his head.. He held Raziol close, silently thanking him for the newfound warmth in his life. Soon Raziol’s breathing evened, as the sounds of rain echoed from the rooftop. Sulvain smiled and looked towards the window, where the droplets of water covered the pane. He never wanted to let this warmth go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, if you like my fic why not go follow me on Tumblr. I'm going to post stuff about mental health and other fanfictions and ideas I might write about. https://bout-to-snap.tumblr.com/


End file.
